In typical safety relevant networks data integrity and availability need to be guaranteed. In conventional safety relevant systems data availability is achieved by replicating switching paths, which often leads to significant switching component overhead. Data integrity is often achieved using end to end computed integrity codes calculated by additional software layers (normally termed safety layers) that augment integrity via elaborate CRC and time stamping schemes. However, the software complexity of these schemes can quickly grow. The end-to-end coverage is also limited by the line-encoding coverage, e.g. the CRC code used to protect messages as the messages propagate on the network medium. Such CRC codes have been shown to leak.